backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
We need a FA.Roman commanderRoman message system 02:49, 10 May 2007 (UTC) On the Main Page, under Categories, then Out-of-Universe, the link "Books" should lead to Category:BTTF books, not Category:Books which are In-Universe books. Western Union 01:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Nice This looks like a nice Wikia, only the Main Page isn't attractive... 12:46, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *Would you like to try to improve our Main Page? Most of the work for the last year has been done making articles. -- Riffsyphon1024 18:36, 18 December 2007 (UTC) **Maybe a photo or two from the movie would dress up the Main Page and spark the nostalgia of visitors. Since almost any scene from the movie is photogenic and familiar, a Picture of the Day/Week might also draw people in to explore the articles. Western Union 01:16, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ***Yes that sounds like a good idea. If only I knew or had the code to perform a rotating picture section. I might have to cannibalize other wiki for this. -- Riffsyphon1024 09:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ****Ok, cannibalize I did but it looks nice I hope. Picture of the Day would be too much for this week but we might be able to handle a week. Once I get the system running correctly, I'll set a standard day for new images to show up on the Main Page. Also because Wikipedia was using the Picture of the Day system, I had to redirect the days that correspond to a week to a flagship date at the beginning of that week, so that it does not rotate ahead of time. -- Riffsyphon1024 10:31, 20 December 2007 (UTC) *****Nice going! It is rather large, however. Could you figure out how to make the photo and box height only about half the size? Where can we suggest upcoming photos? Western Union 17:52, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ******I've tried everything with that damn image, and changed the pixel value for the image in the template, but it didn't make any difference, only changing the size of the box length. The second photo I plan to have for the last week of December and the first week of January is smaller because it is not so tall like the Almanac's is. I shall work on a submissions page tonight. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *******Here's the nomination page: Futurepedia:Featured picture candidates -- Riffsyphon1024 07:42, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Protection I think like always, that admin of this wiki have protected the main page because they tough it was the right thing to do. But, since there's a Wikia site wide policy about unecessary protection, i think it can't hurt that i inform local admin about it. You can find the information on : http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Protection As it is written there, protection of the main page is considered harmfull and no page on Wikia need to be permanently protected, except highly used templates and text about licence of the wiki. I'm only here to help but i might not return to see relpies here, so feel free to leave one on my talk page here. — TulipVorlax 23:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Site logo The clock in the "Futurepedia" site logo reads 10:03. This is a disgrace to the BTTF community. Just sayin'. ~ From Caroline under Wikia ~ (talk) 21:08, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Time Travel Do you have a page listing all the errors about time travel from the Back to the Future movies? I saw a site about this a few years ago, but I've never been able to find it again, and I was hoping you had something close to it on this site. Thor2000 (talk) 01:49, July 3, 2015 (UTC) New language of this Wikia - Polish Could somebody (who is allowed) add our BTTF Wikia (pl.bttf.wikia.com) to the main mage where language section is? Please. http://pl.bttf.wikia.com/wiki/Futuropedia_Wiki Thanks for any help. Klara102 (talk) 21:00, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Klara102